This application relates to structural support braces, and more particularly, to a load support member for use in vehicle bodies.
In an automobile, a structural beam is used to support such structural pieces as the instrument panel assembly, the HVAC air duct system, and the steering column support structure.
Therefore, one feature of the cross car structure is to serve as a load bearing surface. The cross car structure typically is attached to other vehicle components and therefore this structure provides a suitable surface which acts as a load bearing surface for supporting the load of the other vehicle components. Structural beams are used in the bodies of vehicles to provide structural strength between the A-pillars in the front of the passenger and/or driver compartment. Such beams are also used to serve as a reaction surface for occupant protection devices such as airbags or knee bolsters.
Often, other vehicle components are attached to the cross car structure. For example, one such vehicle component which is suitably attached to the cross car structure is a steering column support structure. The steering column support structure typically comprises a rather large member, and therefore a significant load is applied to the cross car structure when the steering column support structure is mounted thereto. Furthermore, the attachment of the steering column support structure to the cross car structure places the components under stress, especially at the points of attachment therebetween. It would therefore be desirable to provide a load bearing structure to which the steering column support assembly may be attached so that the load is effectively dispersed to the vehicle floor.
A structural member for providing a structural load path from a vehicle structural member, the structural member makes contact with a portion of a vehicle frame at one end and the vehicle structural member at the other end. The structural member further includes a center brace portion being secured to one of the structural members at one end and to the other structural member at the other end.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.